


Bath time

by SSAHotchsWife



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/M, Jack mentioned, POV First Person, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, babysitter, fem! reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSAHotchsWife/pseuds/SSAHotchsWife
Summary: Hotch comes home to find his babysitter in the bathtub. He decides to join her in a relaxing soak.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	Bath time

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you hate first-person pov, I thought I'd try it this time, but I won't in the future if people don't like it. Also, please enjoy wet, naked Aaron Hotchner. ;)

After six straight hours of nonstop going, I finally let myself sit back on the couch and have a breath. Jack was bathed and tucked into bed, his toys no longer scattered the floor, and I had even finished the dishes from dinner and the ones his afternoon babysitter left from lunch.

I was tired. It had been a long, hectic day of work in grad school and just as I had gotten home and was going to slip into a bubble bath, I got a call from the woman who watched Jack on Tuesday and Thursday nights, Kristy.

“(Y/n), I’m desperate,” She had said earlier. “Please, please, please can you watch Jack tonight?” Even before I had picked up the phone I knew what she was going to ask me, but I hadn’t expected her to sound quite so hysteric. Maybe that’s why I said I’d come in tonight to cover for her, or maybe it was because I couldn’t turn down the chance to see Jack. Or his father.

My hopes for seeing the elder Hotchner man were dashed when Kristy said I’d only have to stay until 10:00 a.m. when Jack’s morning/afternoon babysitter came. I hardly ever stayed the night at the Hotchner household, typically when I babysat it was either afternoon, or his dad came home, and I would leave. Much to my disappointment.

Aaron Hotchner was a good man and an even better father. He was kind, fair, and he paid well. Not to mention his staggering good looks. I’d had the biggest crush on him ever since I met him, luckily I was able to hide it well in front of him. It was all I could do not to pounce on him every time I saw him, but I knew that if I did I’d be out of a job and I’d probably never see Jack again. I wasn’t willing to risk my position to be rejected by a man 17 years older than me. But damn if it wasn’t a struggle most days. The first time I’d babysat for him he’d told me not to call him Mr. Hotchner, he said it made him look over his shoulder for his father, but instead to call him either Hotch like all of his coworkers or I should call him Aaron. I was still working up the nerve to call him Aaron to his face.

According to the clock in the living room, it was nearly midnight, I guess the time had gotten away from me as I had cleaned up after a fun night with Jack. This certainly wasn’t how I’d planned my Thursday night, but I couldn’t complain, anything I could do to help the Hotchners I would. Still, seeing as Aaron wasn’t supposed to be home tonight, I supposed I could carry on with one part of my night. The bathroom just off the living room had the most incredible bathtub I had ever seen in real life. It was one of those free-standing, clawfoot tubs that you saw in really nice bathrooms. My dinky little apartment in Uptown had nothing even close to this glorious bathtub.

I hesitated, Kristy had told me that of course, I could use the shower or tub thereafter Jack was asleep, but should I? It felt a little strange to take a bath in someone else’s home. Especially when they weren’t there. After convincing myself that, yes, I would have all the privacy in the world while Jack slept, I grabbed my overnight bag and slipped into the hall bathroom.

Running the water with the door closed so as not to wake Jack, I slipped out of my t-shirt and jeans. After the bath was full, and the correct temperature, I opened the bathroom door slightly so I would be able to hear if Jack called for me. I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and slid into the warm water, letting out a long sigh as I relaxed into the tub. It had been a long time since I had a bath as nice as this one. Thank you, Aaron Hotchner, for your fabulous tub.

I don’t know how long I laid there with my eyes closed before I began to lose track of time. _Certainly_ , I thought, _I’ll hear it if something happens outside this bathroom._

“Comfortable?” It was a testament to how relaxed I was that I hadn’t heard Aaron come into the house, let alone come into the bathroom. My eyes flew open at the sound of his voice to see him leaning against the door frame, a small smirk twisting his lips up.

“Mr. Hotchner – Aaron – sir,” I stammered out, gripping the sides of the tub in surprise. “You weren’t supposed to be home until tomorrow.”

“Oh, you’re right,” He said, walking closer to the tub. “I’m sorry, my mistake.” I swallowed nervously, blushing furiously as he watched my throat.

“I just meant I would not have used your tub if I knew you were going to be-” He held up his hand to silence me.

“I’m messing with you, (y/n), I don’t care if you use the tub when you’re here,” He said, looking down at me. “After Jack’s asleep of course.”

“Of course,” I said, suddenly very aware of the fact that I was naked. Naked and in the bath in front of my boss. “Aaron, I’m – uh – well, I’m naked.”

“As one usually is in the bath.” He said, smiling down at me. “You have a beautiful body, (y/n).” My heart skipped a beat at his words.

“Thank you,” I said quietly.

“I’ll let you get back to your bath,” His voice echoed throughout the bathroom as he turned to leave. My hand shot out of the water of its own accord and grabbed his hand closest to the tub. “(y/n)?”

“There’s room for two,” My voice was barely a whisper. Slowly, Aaron turned back towards me. “If you want to join me.” Terror flashed through me at the prospect of him rejecting my advances.

“Let me check on Jack first,” He said after a moment. “I’ll be right back.” He dropped a kiss on the top of my head as he left the bathroom, closing the door with a click behind him.

It all felt so domestic and natural like he’d kissed the top of my head a million times before and would a million more times. I could only hope. Somewhere deep in my brain, I was waiting for the other shoe to drop, I’d wake up on my couch with drool rolling down my chin, or he’d come back and tell me that I had to leave forever. As much as these possibilities scared me, I was now within reaching distance of a fantasy I’d dreamed for so long. I could not let my fear come between me and something I’d never thought could be a reality.

He was back before I could convince myself that taking a bath with my boss was a terrible idea. To my excitement he was still fully clothed save for his shoes and socks, giving me the opportunity to watch him disrobe, I greedily took in the sight of him.

Aaron gave me a small smirk as he shed off his suit jacket, folding it neatly and placing it on the counter behind him. If he knew what the sight of him getting naked did to me he didn’t show it as he casually unbuttoned his crisp white shirt, giving it the same care as he did his suit jacket. I felt my jaw drop open slightly as I looked at his bare torso, Aaron was full-on muscle. I’d fantasized about what I’d find under that stifling suit a thousand times, but never did I think the real thing would be so mesmerizing.

“Like what you see?”

“Mhm,” That earned me an especially toothy, cocky grin, that went straight to my core. If I wasn’t already in the bath I’m sure I’d be positively dripping by now. “Keep going.” My voice was huskier than I’d ever felt it.

Aaron obliged me and unbuckled his belt, sliding it out of the loops. I bit my bottom lip as he rolled it tightly around his hand and squeezed. Those hands, good god those hands, I wanted them on me, all over me, as soon as possible. My brain ceased functioning as he finally unbuttoned his pants and slid them off one leg at a time, leaving him standing before me in only his underwear. If I thought he was mesmerizing with only his shirt off I was surely hypnotized as I watched him push his briefs to the ground, letting his impressive hard cock spring free from the cloth. My mouth watered and I longed to take him into my hand, into my mouth.

“Later, angel,” He said darkly, clearly putting his profiling skills to work to read the hunger in my eyes.

Slowly, I sat up in the tub, savoring the chills that rolled through me as my skin hit the cool air, my nipples hardening instantly. Aaron’s gaze on my now exposed upper body sent goosebumps crawling up my skin, even as the warm water lapped up on my ribs. Ever so gently, he climbed into the tub across from me, our knees brushing as we sat cross-legged staring at one another. Letting out a long sigh, he leaned back and closed his eyes.

“Tough day?” I asked, smiling as he ran a wet hand over his face and grunted in the affirmative. Taking a moment to study him, anticipation grew in me and I was no longer content to have only his knees touching me. With his eyes still closed I was more confident than I would have been with him watching me as I leaned forward and crawled upon him, placing my hands on his solid chest.

Aaron let out a low moan as I pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw. His hands came up to rest on my waist. I straddled his hips, my lips kissing every sensitive part of his neck and jaw. I watched his eyes flutter open softly and look up at me as I leaned down, our mouths met in a passionate kiss. From my position above him I deepened the kiss, curling my tongue around his. A surprised moan tumbled from my throat as Aaron twirled my ponytail around his fist and pulled my head back, his tongue tracing the length of my throat.

“Aaron,” I managed to groan out.

“Something I can help you with, angel?” Liquid heat flooded my center. I knew if I sat back I would sink straight onto the hard length of him, yet I stopped myself from it, wanting to prolong the sensual moment. A gasp pushed out of my mouth as his hand stroked up my body from my hip to cup my breast, his fingers pinching my stiff nipple.

“Good?” I nodded desperately, not trusting myself to speak. He chuckled darkly. “How about this?” Another moan sounded from me as he took my other nipple into his mouth. “Not so loud, you’ll wake Jack up,” Aaron murmured, lightly biting the stiff peak in his mouth.

His left hand wrapped in my hair loosened, his fingers replacing his mouth as he focused on my right nipple instead. The other hand, now unoccupied, moved down to my core. An exhilarating zing coursed through me as his thumb began to make tantalizingly slow circles on my clit. I let out a deep groan, attempting to stay as quiet as I could, as he pressed his ring finger into me and began pumping it in and out slowly. Aaron peppered kissed up between my breasts, up to my collar bone, my jaw, pressing another finger into my pussy.

“Such a good girl,” Aaron said quietly, kissing my collarbone. “You’re close.” It was not a question. I whimpered my agreement nonetheless as he continued to fuck me with his talented fingers. “I want you to come, (y/n), come on my fingers.” His dirty words whispered hotly into my ear, pushed me over the edge. I gripped his shoulders tightly as I hurtled towards my first orgasm of the night, seeing stars when it finally crashed into me. He continued moving his fingers, letting me ride out each powerful wave of my climax.

Lifting my head weakly, I pressed a small kiss to his cheek. Aaron smiled, pulling his fingers out of me, settling his hand on my hip under the water.

“I don’t have any condoms in here,” He whispered, giving my jaw small, biting kisses.

“I’m on the pill,” I whispered back, breathless.

“Good,” He ground out. “I need to be inside you right now and I don’t think I could make it to the bedroom.” I shuddered at his words.

Aaron lifted his hips slightly, the tip of his hard cock pushing into me. Both hands now firmly gripping my hips, he slowly lowered me down the length of him. The groan he let out as he sunk deep into me filled me with pride that stroked my ego deliciously. After waiting a few moments to let me adjust to the sheer size of him, he lifted my hips up and began slamming into my pussy. My breath panted out as I rode him, noting the way his eyes watched my breasts bounced in high circles.

“God,” I groaned. “Aaron.”

“You’re so tight, (y/n), so tight around me while I fuck you.” Aaron moaned, his hand moving between my legs to rub my clit again. “Come on, angel, come all over my cock.” He kissed the hollow of my throat. I could feel my climax building up inside me, his hips slapping against mine, the water splashing against our writhing bodies, it was almost too much to handle.

Burying my head in his neck, my orgasm exploded within me. My body seemed to spasm as Aaron continued to fuck me through my climax, prolonging it for what seemed like hours. He came not long after I did, my name a groan on his lips, my pussy squeezing his cock too much for him to hold out. Feeling full of him, I collapsed bonelessly on top of him. Aaron stroked his hand gently up and down my back, both of us just basking in the post-orgasm calm.

After a few moments, he gently slid me off him, climbing out of the tub. Watching him open a cupboard beside the tub to grab a towel, I discreetly used the bathwater to clean between my thighs. Aaron held his free hand out to me and helped me out of the tub, wrapping me in the deliciously soft towel he had in his other hand. Standing over me with a small smile, he fisted the edges of the towel and tugged me closer to him, leaning down to kiss my lips sweetly. I never realized how much taller he was than me before now, but as he stood before me, naked, practically bending over to kiss me it was all I could think about.

“Are you tired, angel?” Aaron whispered against my lips.

“No,” I breathed out.

“That’s my good girl.” He praised. “You did so well, letting me fuck you like that.” I blushed at his praise.

A little squeak left my mouth when he picked me up bridal style as if I weighed nothing at all. He checked the hallway and made sure Jack was still in his room, once he was positive we had privacy he carried me towards his bedroom. I’d only been in his room once before when I was putting a laundry basket of his clothes in there. Aaron all but threw me onto the bed. I laughed as I bounced up and down on the mattress, the laugh dying in my throat as he leaned over me and kissed me deeply.

“This is where I expect to see you next time I come home to you,” He whispered roughly into my ear. “I want you naked in my bed, ready for me to bury my cock in that sweet little pussy of yours.”

“Yes, sir,” I said quietly, my back arching as he kissed my neck.

As he kissed me recklessly, my hands pressed against his chest, I couldn’t help the smile on my face, and I knew that the night was not even close to being over.

**Author's Note:**

> Hotch would be the kind of guy that owns a clawfoot tub.


End file.
